


Glass Houses

by Elivra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think I've used up all my fluff quota for this year, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivra/pseuds/Elivra
Summary: Levi's relationship with famous actor Erwin Smith has hit a snag. Erwin fixes it in his usual magnificent manner. Rated for swearing, as usual.





	Glass Houses

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt on tumblr: http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/173262381832/i-play-literally-the-straightest-character-to
> 
> "i play literally the straightest character to ever straight on television which is why everyones super surprised when in reality i came out with my boyfriend/girlfriend bc what do u mean your gay now / well im not my character” AU
> 
> I have literally no excuse for this. Behold, my fluffiest Eruri piece till date. Erwin says the L word more times in this one-shot than in all my other fics put together.
> 
> Happy reading!

“If you'd just tell me what's wrong,” Farlan begins with a sigh.

“Nothing,” Levi snaps darkly, taking a sip of his coffee. The godawful, stinky _coffee._ He's drinking coffee. What has happened to his life?

“You don't look like there's nothing wrong,” Farlan points out, sipping his latte.

“Stop acting like a fucking shrink, Farlan.”

“I'm not acting,” Farlan says defensively.

Levi huffs. “Fine. You're not _my_ fucking shrink are you.”

“No, but I _am_ your friend.” The concern on his face is genuine, and Levi's acerbic comeback dies on his tongue.

“Then just. Be one.” Levi has always struggled with words and he hates it. “I just. I don't wanna talk about it.”

Farlan shrugs lightly. “Fair enough. So what do you want to do today?”

“Dunno. You decide.” Levi takes another sip of his coffee and cringes.

“We could go catch a movie. There's that sci-fi one with Nan Zacharias-”

“No.” Levi's response is immediate.

“Oh-kay,” Farlan raises an eyebrow. He tentatively suggests another movie name that Levi _knows_ is a Dok Production and so he shuts that option down too.

“No movies,” he says firmly, taking another sip of the coffee, just to feel worse. Curse Erwin Smith and his movie contacts, Erwin _fucking_ Smith with his puppy-dog friendliness and his blue goddamn eyes. Levi will never be able to watch a movie without thinking of that bastard.

“Oh-kay,” Farlan says again, slowly. Levi can almost see the shrink gears turning in his stupid brain-

“Levi.”

The word is like a gunshot, and Levi jumps, his heart rate going up several notches. Before he can say a word, though, Farlan’s jaw drops and he breathes, “Ohmigod.”

Levi doesn't turn around. “Erwin,” he seethes. He stares down at his cup of muddy coffee so he doesn't have to look at the man when he steps closer.

“May I?”

Levi shrugs; as much as he'd like to rip the man's throat out, he hates making a scene in public. Erwin is probably banking on that, that _bastard._

Erwin sits down between the two of them and now Levi can see his face, goddammit. Farlan, however, is still floundering like a fish out of water. At any other time, Levi would have found this inordinately hilarious. Now, however, he feels kinder towards Farlan than _him_ , so he makes introductions gruffly. “Erwin, Farlan Church. Farlan, Erwin Smith.”

Farlan snaps his mouth shut, and says weakly, “I… know.”

Erwin is all pleasant, all polite smiles as he shakes Farlan's hand. “Dr. Church. A pleasure to finally meet you.”

The usually articulate Farlan manages a breathy “ _Finally_?”

“Levi's told me about you.” Erwin’s smile widens. “All good things, I assure you.”

Farlan reddens so much he matches the café's décor. Levi vividly remembers a memorable night when Farlan had drunkenly announced at the TV that if he ever got the chance, he'd try to, in his words, ‘screw the straight out of Erwin bloody Smith’. Levi almost smirks at this memory, but doesn't. Of all the ways he imagined introducing Erwin to his friends, this is completely unexpected. And just as unwelcome.

“What do you want?” Levi snaps, still not looking at him.

“I just want to talk.” His voice is calm, patient.

“Spit it out, then.”

Erwin hesitates; Farlan rallies through his shock to ask, “How do you know each other?”

Levi senses Erwin glance at him. “We are…” Levi has to bite back the ' _were_ ’ that threatens to spill out. “Involved,” Erwin finishes vaguely.

Farlan mouths the word slowly, shocked into silence again. There is an uncomfortable pause as none of them knows what to say.

“Um,” Farlan says hesitantly, “should I…?”

Levi looks up at him. “No.”

Farlan visibly squirms, looking between him and Erwin. “Look, you guys -talk, um, whatever. I don't want to intrude-”

Levi wants him to stay mainly to spite Erwin, but he also doesn't want Farlan in the midst of it all. “Stick around. I'll see you in a bit,” he nods, and Farlan bolts from the table, clutching his latte like it is his only grip on reality.

There is silence for a moment before Erwin takes a deep breath. “I'm sorry.”

Levi shrugs, takes another sip of the awful coffee.

“Levi, please -look at me.”

Levi looks at him, and _damn his blue fucking eyes to hell._

“I'm sorry,” Erwin whispers again, eyebrows twisted in remorse. “I didn't mean for any of it to happen-”

“Well, it did.”

“Yes,” Erwin says sharply. “I -Nile was completely out of line, and Marie-”

“She's a bitch,” Levi states firmly.

Erwin nods. “Yes.” And then again, “I'm so sorry, Levi.”

Levi drains the dregs of the vile coffee. “Whatever. That it? Are you done?”

Erwin blinks at him. “I -I want to make it up to you.”

Levi crosses his arms. “How? You think it'll all go away with kisses and some cuddling? A nice fuck to get me to forget all the shit I had to deal with?”

“Of course not-”

“Then how? Tell me how this gonna work, Erwin, because I don't see how anymore.”

Erwin’s face is painfully sad. “Don't say that.”

Levi can't help it; a lump is lodged in his throat. “So tell me how.”

Then Erwin does something completely unexpected: he takes Levi's hand in his and kisses it gently. “I love you.”

Levi's heart actually _stops_ , his every muscle is frozen still.

And then there is a loud squeal behind Levi, making him jump again. “Oh my _god_ , is that Erwin Smith?!”

Erwin looks up at the interloper as if it is physically difficult to look away from Levi. “Hello,” he says with a dim smile.

“Ohmigod, ohmigod, can I get a picture with you?” More excited whispers join the woman behind him, and Levi is almost afraid to turn around and see the crowd forming. He grits his teeth, but Erwin squeezes his hand tightly. The voices are getting louder, more demanding.

“Just one photograph, please-” “Could you sign my shirt-” “I _love_ you, Erwin Smith-”

Erwin rises to his feet so abruptly Levi stumbles as he is dragged up. “Sorry,” he murmurs mournfully at Levi before placing some bills on the table. “Can we go someplace else?”

The people are getting noisier. “Yeah,” Levi rasps. Erwin still hasn't let go of his hand.

“Erwin! Over here -won’t you introduce your friend to us?”

Suddenly, Erwin halts near the door. He looks at Levi. “What you said that night after the premiere,” he says softly, the noise of the crowd hiding his words from everyone but him, “did you mean it?”

Levi understands, he feels his heart swell. “Yes,” he says firmly.

Erwin eyes twinkle warmly at him before he turns back to the gaggle of people. “This is my boyfriend and I'd like to spend some time alone with him. Good day.”

The hush that descends on the crowd is almost magical. Erwin is already at the door when the babble starts again.

“Did he say _boyfriend_ -”

“I thought he liked women?”

“But he's such a playboy-”

“Like, as in, _romantical_ boyfriend?”

They step out into the cold street where Farlan is waiting patiently. People are starting to spill out behind them and he looks at the crowd apprehensively.

“Go home. I'll call you,” Levi tells him, and Farlan nods and leaves immediately. Erwin and he half-jog down the street to a waiting dark car, still hand-in-hand.

As soon as the car pulls out of the parking spot, Levi turns to Erwin. “What the fuck did you just do?”

“What I should've done a long time ago,” Erwin says quietly.

“But Erwin, your contracts-”

“I don't care.”

“Your target audience is conservative-”

“I don't care.”

“Your fake affair-”

“I love you.”

Levi's mouth clamps shut again. Erwin rubs his thumb over his knuckles. “Last night would've never happened if I had come out publicly a lot sooner. You would have been spared the humiliation if I-”

“Erwin.” His voice is softer than it has been all day. “It's your life. Your fucking choice. You don't owe the world anything.”

“I'd rather live in a glass house if it means I can keep the people I love close to me.”

“Stop saying that.”

“It's true.”

“It's silly.”

“I love you.”

“You- _fuck_.” Levi exhales sharply, then grabs the collar of Erwin's indecently expensive hoodie and drags him down to kiss him, slowly, deeply, like it is simultaneously the first and last time they'll get to do this.

“I'm sorry,” Erwin whispers several breathless minutes later.

“It's fine. You made it up to me.”

“But you'll be in the public eye now,” Erwin says anxiously.

“It's fine. I meant what I said after that premiere.”

“Levi-”

“I don't mind living in that glass house either, as long as it's with you, okay?” The look Erwin gives him leaves his heart pounding in his ears. “I mean, we're _romantical_ boyfriends now, so.”

Erwin snorts, at which point they are interrupted by the loud buzzing of both their phones.

“Ah.” Erwin extracts his phone from his pocket as Levi does the same. “It begins.”

“No shit.” Levi scrolls through his notifications: four missed calls and twelve texts already.

_Levi what the FUCK-_

_BRO!!!! R U SRS RN??!!!! IS FARLAN PRANKING ME IS2G-_

_Sweetheart is that you on the news? I'm so happy for you-_

_ERWIN FUCKING SMITH???_

_Imma need backstage passes-_

Erwin is smiling at him. “What's the consensus?”

“They're happy. Annoying shits,” Levi says fondly. “You?”

“Mostly happy. Some people commending my ‘bravery in coming out’.” Levi snorts. “And Mike wants to talk.”

“I bet he does. Bet he's already drawing up battle plans to deal with the press.”

“Oh, no.” Erwin pulls him close, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “I drew up those plans myself the day I met you.”

Levi smiles into the crook of his shoulder. “Wanna know something?”

“Always.”

Levi reaches up and presses a soft kiss on his jaw. “So did I.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you think Levi didn't say "I love you" back, you need to read it again, my friend. :)
> 
> I'm actually fascinated by Marie and prefer portraying her in a sympathetic light (she must be pretty extraordinary for Erwin to fall for her). But well I needed antagonists, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This is so fluffy I'm actually embarrassed by it lol. So please let me know what you think of it.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
